


Tom x Tord oneshots

by Seth_Kotonaru_2244



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Impact Play, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Play, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Kotonaru_2244/pseuds/Seth_Kotonaru_2244
Summary: Enjoy
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Tom x Tord oneshots

Tom walked in the house and sighed, taking his time to take his hoodie off and throw it across the living room. He plops himself on the couch with a thud, and turned on the TV. The news came on and he was about to skip it when he heard a familiar name. He sits up and leans down, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his hands.

"The murderer has struck again, showing no mercy as a symbol was drawn on the wall with his victims blood. We ask that no one walks out past dusk, and keep their door locked. The name of the murderer is **Tord**. But we have no other informa-"

Everything after that became gibberish in Tom's ears. His vision was starting to get blurry and his stomach felt twisted. _It couldn't be him, no, I'm just mistaken. Tord's dead._

"God, my head hurts.. I need a drink." Tom walked over to his rejected hoodie, and grabbed it walking out the door. The wind was blowing through the trees, whistling as birds fled away.The sky was dark, only the blurred moon peeking out from the clouds and fog that spreaded across the entire town. The air was chilly and damp with the heavy fog. Tom walked the empty streets to the bar downtown. He walked in through the doors and greeted the bartender, asking for his usual smirnoff. 

"Here you are." He sled the whole bottle over to Tom. Tom looked at the bottle and back at the bartender, "You know me too well, thanks." The bartender smiled and replied, "No problem, now hurry home, it's already late." Tom took the bottle and reached in his pocket grabbing his wallet. "How much?" "It's on me tonight, now hurry home!" The bartender shooed Tom out the doors smiling brightly waving.

Tom was walking home whistling, which was the only sound besides the shaking of the tree's branches and the howling of the wind. Tom continued to walk, a slight bit faster feeling uncomfortable in the environment. He felt his hands start to sweat and his legs start to shake. He pulled his hood over his head and turned around the corner. He kept walking, but soon heard something from the alley he was approaching.

"H-lp.. pl-se.." 

Tom goes closer to the source of the sound and realizes it's a homeless looking guy wearing a black cloak the covered his whole body, including his face.

"Help.. me please.. I'm injured.." The man said. He started coughing blood, and Tom ran up to him, helping him to his feet and started his walk to his house.

"You can stay with me just until your healed." Tom said sternly but with worry as he unlocks the door to his house. He didn't know if he was worried because the man was injured, or if it was because he didn't know the identity of the man. They stepped in and Tom took of his shoes, walking the man to the couch and laid him down, running to the bathroom, grabbing his medical kit. He ran back, kneeling next to him. 

"Can you take off your cloak and shirt" Tom asked, more of an order than a question. The man seemed hesitant, but soon reached up to take the cloak off. 

"Before I do... please.. don't be scared.. I-I really need help.." The man said with nervousness. Tom cocked his eyebrows in question, but nodded, "Okay"

He took his cloak off revealing someone that Tom was hoping he would never see ever again.

"T-T-Tord..?" Tom fell backwards, dropping the kit. He backed away until he was up against the wall across from the couch. Tord tried sitting up, but gasped in pain falling back down groaning. Everything was coming down and hitting Tom in the head. _Torn isn't dead. He's a murderer. He's going to kill me. He tricked me._

"T-Tom.. please.."

Tom was hesitant with his movements as he makes his way over to Tom, nodding. Tord sighed in relief, looking up at the ceiling. Tom grabbed the kit and stood over him, lifting his shirt and stared at the gash that was from his chest to his abs. _His abs.. No! Bad Tom!_ Tom mentally slapped himself, as Tord stares at him with a smirk. "Like what you see?" Tom snapped back to reality, averting his gaze. He looks through the kit and grabbed antibiotics, pouring some on a cloth and started wiping down Tord's stomach. Tord hissed at the slight pain, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes. Once it was clean, Tom grabbed a needle and stitching thread.

"This will hurt some, but deal with it." Tom said, starting to stitch up Tord. Tord groaned and threw his head back biting his lip trying not to focus on the pain. Once he was done, Tom sat up and cleaned everything up. He went to his room and grabbed a pair of sweats and walked out, throwing them to Tord who caught them. Tom walked to the kitchen as Tord changed. Tom walked back in with leftover pizza, handing the plate to Tord.

"Thanks.." Tord said ever so quietly, but still audible.

"No problem." Tom replied, sitting down in his armchair. 

"You know..." Tord stood up, walking over to Tom, "I'm usually top, but considering my state, I'll let it slide this once." Tord was now hovering over Tom with a smirk that made Tom shiver.

"I-I don't understand.." Tom set his head back against the head of the chair, furrowing his brows.

"Oh? But I think you do~" Tord sat on Tom's lap with a huge smirk pasted on his face like glue... _c_ _razy_ glue... "So? Do you want to do _it_?" Tord asked leaning closer, where their breaths could be felt on each others lips.

"I-..."


End file.
